Charlie's Paradox
by TheLittleBear
Summary: ahem. This is about how Charlie is after she dissappears. And Fred's drive to find her again... um, yeah... twists, turns unexpectedness...
1. Chapter 1

I was strung through the Space-Time continuum. It was weird, Suddenly I knew so much. Time was _warped_. It was so amazing to understand. As far as I knew, my father was destroyed. My Watch saved me from being harmed. Where was I headed? Time was truly unpredictable. To pass the time, no pun intended, I looked back on what had led up to this. Father, Home, Joe, Vailie, Lunch, Kiss, Basket Ball, Broken watch, warped, China, Stranded, steal, Book, Sam, Fred… Fred… Fred. Who was he again? Time had passed swiftly. I was looking through all the events of time. Where… or When, did I belong to. I passed by a particular stream of Time and saw a blond boy no older than 13. He was depressed, I could tell, and he was bruised all over. What had happened to him?? I heard a persistent beeping and whooping. The Watch was warping me somewhere, but where?? I haven't even touched it; It was malfunctioning!

Before I had a chance to weasel my way out of the Continuum, I was pulled into a desolate Time. This can't end well. I landed in a dead tree. The branches were frail and everything was Dark. The buildings, the sky, the Earth itself, was black or dark. A Gothic nightmare. I was the only colorful thing here. Even the people were decked in black; black hair, black clothes, black eyes… I jumped down from my tree and scurried to an alleyway. There I bumped into Familiar, but not-familiar, faces. They had a glow of darkness about them. I could still identify them though; Fred, Joe and Sam. They were so different from the ones I barely remember. Joe had a mohawk! And he had piercings all through his ears and his eyebrow. Sam, he was wearing dark sunglasses, and a bulky leather jacket. He wasn't wearing a shirt under it either, he had a tribal tattoo up his chest. Fred… he was the most frightening. His hair was gelled into spikes on his head, he was wearing a tattered black shirt with a skull on the front of it. That wasn't the worst end of it; The worst was his eyes. His eyes terrified me, they were dark, heinous, they contained something like hatred inside. No… not hate… nothing. No humanity. Where in the Hellish Space-Time was I?


	2. Chapter 2

My alarm went off and I woke up. I trudged to the bathroom and looked in the mirror. My bruises were almost gone. Its been three and a half months since she vanished. Our parents were so scared when we vanished. They were happy when we came back; Charlie's mother never got the relief of seeing her come back home.

I sighed, and got dressed for school. I got my new cap and put it on. Since we got back, we've had to cut our hair. I didn't care so much for myself, but I wanted Charlie back. I've missed her so. I walked through the front door, not bothering with eating breakfast, and walked to the bus.

"Morning, Mr. Willson." I said to the bus driver. He just tipped his hat.

"Alright. Everyone take your seats, We're school-bound!" He called over everyone else's yammering. I took my place next to Joe just like every other day. I stared out the window as we moved past buildings, streets and a park.

"Hey.. Fred, how are you?" some stranger asked from behind me. I just grunted in reply. It turns out it was Vailie, and she smacked me in the back of the head for not answering in a 'proper fashion'. She was such a creep. She was always following Sam around. How'd she get her hair that color anyways? I rubbed my head where she slapped it and grumbled. I looked at my right forearm thoughtfully. The scar was still ever-present. She helped heal it this far. I miss her. She slung me over her back to save me, she healed my wounds, she cried for my pain. She was a wonder. I would do almost anything to get her back. The bus came to a stop and everyone filed out of the vehicle. I stayed in my seat for a little longer than everyone.

I had practically forgotten that we were in the 7th grade now. We kinda skipped a grade due to our absence in time. Lockers were pretty new to me still. I felt someone watching me, I don't know who. I walked carefully to my first class: History. IRONY. I sat down at my desk in the front of the class. Joe and Sam weren't in this class, so I'm pretty bored most of the time. I was bored, while Mr. Conan was talking about ancient Peru, until Joe burst into the room, panting.

"Fred! You gotta come with me!" Joe was insistent. Mr. Conan cleared his throat.

"Joe, stop bugging my students, we're hear to learn, not talk." He said grimly. But Joe was determined.

"But he NEEDS to come with me! Just for 10 minutes!"

"Fine! If it'll get you out of my class." He waved us away earnestly. Joe pulled me up and out of my seat and dragged me down the hallway; where Jodi, Sam and Freddi already were.

"Okay, what's going on?" I asked pathetically. Freddi looked so excited. Sam also seemed cheery. Jodi was the one who walked up to me, and smiled.

"We found her." She said happily.

"What?"

"We found her! She's been located on the Continual Plane!" She was very impressed with what she hadn't done herself.

"Are… are you serious?" I asked slowly, afraid to let my true feelings be known.

"YES!" Freddi squealed. Sam nodded eagerly. Joe smiled too. I felt my heart brighten.

"Well, what are we waiting for?! Let's go get her!" I was ecstatic. Jodi opened The Book and flipped through the pages until she found the picture of Charlie. She touched the picture lightly but purposefully. The green mist flowed around us and one by one we were sucked into the Warp-Hole. Freddi, Joe, Jodi were first. When Sam started to be sucked in, something unusual happened.

"Sam, no! Don't leave!" Vailie squeaked and grabbed onto Sam. They were both sucked into the Warp-Hole.

"Uh-oh." I said as I was warped too.


	3. Chapter 3

_Partial credit goes to Sydney, aka A-I-T_

They had a Red Book. Was this a Copy? Had my idea worked? I was looking at these demented versions of my friends, when my Watch started blinking and beeping. I saw a Warp-Hole open 7 yards behind me. The one opened right behind me. I was roughly yanked out of this… this parallel world. I was pulled through the Warp-Hole and once again, I was lost in time. To my surprise, I began to learn more as I 'swam' through this Stream. Time is full of such amazing Paradoxes. In fact, Time is the only place where time doesn't exist. I realized that if I were stuck here forever, I wouldn't age. Could I age at will then? Perhaps. I'll learn some more to find out.

I passed numerous other Streams of Time, and saw people and they all had Book Clones! My plan had worked. I would need allies for my next adventure. My Watch was blinking again. Uh-oh. But this time it relayed Where/When I was going. I didn't know it could do that. I was accelerated through my Stream and forward to another Parallel World. Luna Summers here I come.

I fell onto some sort of metal flooring, "Ow." Was all I could say. I heard a gasp from somewhere near.

"Wow, Charlie, you're early." A female voice said as she hoisted me up, "I'm Luna." Wow, that was easy. Wait. Did she say I was _Early_? I looked up at her face. She was kind, I could tell. She had brown hair with a green stripe on her right bang. Her glasses were a little lopsided.

"Yeah, my ears were put on wrong." She said with a chuckle. Huh? I was sure I hadn't said that aloud.

"I know what you're thinking, and yes, I did hear what you were thinking." She said with intelligence. "You are confused, Yes?" I nodded, and she pulled up a chair for me. She sat back down at where she was sitting. I noticed that she had tattoos all over her arms. Yet, she was dignified; sure of everything that was going on.

"I'm glad you think of me that way." She finally commented. I shut my trap. She sighed, "okay, I'm going to tell you how I know what you're thinking." I nodded. I'm still spooked at how she can do that. She sighed and pulled out an old Tome. It was a Clone! It was a faded brown and it had Celtic designs all over the cover. There was a spectacular green gem at the center of the cover.

"This is how I know who you are."

It took me a little while to understand what she had just said, but she was patient. It took her about an hour to explain how she came across this 'Clone'; how she knows what she does; and how The Clone gave her abilities not from this Earth. She then showed me what she meant. She was half-monkey. She grew a tail, sideburns, and huge, sharp teeth. Her hands became hairy too. That was not all, She had a vast intellect, She knew everything that I did not about Time. The Clone had changed her so incredibly.

"I've had this thing for about a year now." She said, holding the Clone in one hand. I was shocked, I had only sent those things… how long ago?

"It was about three months, your time. But, Charlie, these 'Clones' were scattered everywhen." She said calmly, like she was some sort of expert. "I consider myself one." She chuckled.

"Hey, um, earlier, you said I came 'early', what did you mean by that?"

"I wasn't expecting you until six seconds later."

"What? That wasn't much difference."

"It's all the difference." She was so smug. I just fiddled with my Watch to keep myself occupied. She glanced at the busted contraption and put on a wiley grin.

"I know someone who can fix that if you want." She said. I shook my head, I didn't trust her. She could be a bad guy.

"I'm not. Oh, and I need to give you something before you warp again." She got up and went somewhere in the house. She wasn't gone 5 seconds before my Watch was beeping again.

"Oh, God!" She walked back into the room with a hardbound book, ink, and three quill pens.

She handed them to me and said as I warped, "You'll need to keep track of those you meet with Clones! Write down their names and if they're good or bad." I heard her call those last words. I kept what she gave me tightly in my hands. A book. Three pens. A bottle of ink. I put two of the pens in my bun, and I opened the book to the first page. I was amazed at what was written on it. Luna had written my name in beautiful Gothic letters. Under my name was written: Time Keeper. I knew why she wanted me to keep track now.


	4. Chapter 4

When we were warped, we were in some weird place. I mean, when I looked around everything was dark. And I saw me! But he wasn't me… he was creepy. There was Joe and Sam but they weren't. They were… distorted. I never even knew I knew that word. The real Joe and Sam were just as amazed as I was. When we all were looking in the same direction, the 'Warped' versions of us stepped forward.

"Who the fuck are you?" growled the Warped Joe. Freddi gasped.

"He has such a potty-mouth." She said. I stepped toward the Warped me. He sneered and pulled out a hunting knife.

"What in the heck just happened!?!" Val screamed, "I thought Sam was going to die!!!! I didn't know THIS would happen!" She just kept ranting and raving.

"Somebody shut her up." Sam said morosely. Alas, Vailie was faster than anyone could catch; apparently not fast enough for our Warped selves.

"Shut the fuck up! No one wants to hear your fucking voice." Commanded the Warped Sam as he pulled out a knife. Wow, they do have potty mouths and anger issues. I don't want to stay hear long enough to find out how bad the Warped me is.

"Where's Charlie?" I asked the Warped ones. The Warped me looked me in the eye. He just smirked.

"Who cares about Charlie?! Just as long as my Sam is alright!" Vailie said at the top of her lungs while killing Sam in an inescapable hug.

"Help…" I heard him ask breathlessly. The Warped me dropped his angry expression and asked, "You know Charlie?…" He was almost.. caring.

"Yeah, What's it to you?" Jodi said. She struck a pose that just said 'Bite Me.' The Warped Joe and Sam were about to attack her when the Warped me stepped in.

"hold it! Hold on guys!" He said pushing them backwards, he turned and faced us, "How do you know Charlie?" He walked right up to me and looked into my eyes. "How?" Warped Joe and Sam were watching as their friend showed.. _feelings_.

"Why is everyone so obsessed with Charlie? I think it's better he's gone." Val har-umphed and stuck her nose in the air, of course Sam was still stuck in her grasp. He weaseled his way out and said, "Charlie is a girl! And she was lost in Time!" He dusted off his sleeves and walked away from her. "And she took my heart with her…" He took off leaving motes of dust behind him. Val was just petrified, mortified, stunned. How do I know these big words? Val was on the verge on tears. It reminded me of how much _I_ hurt without Charlie. The Warped Me was on the same page with that feeling.

"Why do you want to know how I know Charlie?" I turned toward him and asked. He looked sad and turned his eyes away from me. He took a deep breath.

"I loved her." His Warped friends were shocked to even _hear_ that word. Love. I was kinda shocked too. This Warped me in love with _**my**_ girlfriend? It just doesn't seem right. Wait, he said 'loved' right? He seemed to notice my confusion too.

"She died… in a… gang fight… started by me." He said solemnly. I just felt my heart drop. He looked away, trying to conceal his tears. His friends were silently judging him. A bright pink light suddenly shone behind me. I turned around to see a Time-Portal opening. Could it be? No, it can't; Samantha was the one to step out. She was holding that old pocket watch that she added stuff to.

"Phew! I hoped I'd find you guys here." She said cheerily, "I came looking for you when Charlie suddenly warped out of nowhere. I couldn't find her again." Everyone was still.

"What?" she asked.

"Y-y-y-you found Charlie?" I asked, my voice was trembling.

"Well, I didn't really 'find', I followed her and she warped without warning." She just shrugged, "My pocket watch couldn't find her after that." I sighed. We'd come so close, and still nothing. Charlie had evaded us so well.

"Whoa!" The was Joe. I spun around to see what was happening. Jodi had taken The Book from Joe and was flipping through the pages. She stopped suddenly, she was staring at a picture, carefully analyzing it. She had a grin grow slowly across her lips.

"Sam! We're going! Vailie, you too, Get over here!" Jodi commanded. Sam turned and jogged over to us. Val was stubborn. She turned her head away from us. Sam looked at me and gave a quick nod. As he stepped toward Val, she turned facing opposite him. He sighed.

"Val, do you want to be trapped here?" He asked her quietly. She shook her head slightly, I could tell she was crying. Sam put his hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry for making you cry, Val. I didn't mean to. Charlie does mean a lot to me, that doesn't mean I don't like you at all. I like you a lot, but you get so… so… scary." he put on a pathetic smile when Val turned his way.

"Thanks.." She sniffled and wiped her nose on her arm.

"Guys! We don't have all eternity!" Jodi wailed. Sam and Val stepped lively back to our odd group. Freddi, Joe, Sam, Jodi, Val, Samantha and I were ready to warp. I turned to wave back at my counterpart, but he was gone, he disappeared. Actually, all of our counterparts were gone. I wasn't ready when Jodi tapped the Picture of Charlie. I was sucked roughly from the ground and drug through the Time-Stream. When the other end of the Warp-Hole opened, I heard: "When are they coming?" this was a male voice. When we finally fell onto a hard, metal floor, I heard a female voice answer him.

"Well, it's about _**TIME**_." She laughed uproariously and I looked up. She was sitting on a couch next to a man. I didn't know these two, they were strangers to me. She cleared her throat and introduced herself.

"Sorry for the confusion, I'm Luna," She gestured to herself, and then she gestured to the man, "And this is Richie." He simply waved, like he's gone through this a hundred times before. I opened my mouth to introduce myself, likewise, but she was a step ahead of me.

"Sam, Jodi, Samantha, Vailie, Joe, Freddi, Fred." She named us all perfectly. A smile crossed her lips, "I know much more than you think I do." We were all surprised by our new host. This will…

"—Be interesting." She said. Wow.


	5. Chapter 5

Time isn't so bad, once you get used to it. The hardbound book Luna gave me is really quite beautiful. I did as she told me; I was keeping track of everyone I saw with a Clone. I started with Luna, of course, she was easy. I jotted down everything I knew about her, in this.. Grimorum, as she called it. She took the time to explain how I needed to 'behave' while warping. She was kind though. I even met her boyfriend too. He was nice. He was just as smart as she was, and twice as smart as Fred. Richie was his name, he was too cool. It was gross to watch them kiss openly though. I digress. I scribbled down everything I could remember about her, The Clone, and what had happened after she got The Clone. I looked up after I got stumped; I was sitting cross-legged, floating through Time steadily. Time was so pretty—it glowed. I was lost in thought—dazed. Peaceful. This book was going to help me somehow; I need to pay attention to it. I should categorize the people I meet with Clones into groups. Luna's group will be… The Knowers. Yeah, that's good. I scribble her group onto a page. Each Group will have their own Chapter in my Book. What should I call this thing anyways? I felt myself being pulled faster through Time, but I didn't care to acknowledge were I was going.

I felt a burst of summer wind on my face before I landed on the ground. This was really nice actually. The smell of flowers everywhere. I looked up and everything was so.. so… _Floral_. Lilacs, daisies, carnations, roses; they were everywhere. Where am I? If I'm dreaming, don't wake me!! Luna had told me about realms where everything seemed like a dream, she warned me that they can turn into nightmares in an instant. How could something so beautiful turn bad? I took a deep breath.

"This is all so beautiful…" I sigh.

"Isn't it though?" A male voice said behind me. I turned around to see a young man with strawberry-blond hair, a straight nose, and sparkling jade eyes. He was cute. He smiled and waved his hand out and gave a bow.

"I am Fable. You are?" He said with a charming grin. Wooooooow. I blush and look around avoiding his wonderful eyes. I place my hand shyly in his. He places a tender kiss on my hand. I giggle.

"Well?" He prods.

"I'm…" I blush madly, "I'm Charline." He looks at the sky as he thinks my name over.

"Charline." Have sexier words ever been said? He said my name like he was tasting it; tasting the sound of it. My heart pounded at the very sound of his angelic voice. He looked right at me, taunting me with his eyes.

"Come with me, my lovely Charline." He said with the sweetest smile. I couldn't help myself; I followed him. He led me down the hill we were standing on. He walked with grace and perfection through the grass, as I walked clumsily. He held my hand with a gentle firmness as he guided me to the forest. Why were we here? He stopped and turned to me.

"Charline, this is my home." He said to me, with a deep love for this place, "I live here somewhere in this forest." He made eye contact. I looked away; I didn't like eye contact, not even with Fred. Fred. Who? Who was Fred? I felt all dizzy. Wh-what..? All I saw were Fable's eyes. They were all I could see. I felt arms wrap around me, they were comforting. I was so dazed. I felt the wind whip around Fable and I.

I felt his hands slide through my hair, he was so gentle. I put my head on his chest; he was comfortable, but something was off. He smelled my hair, and moaned. His fingers traced softly on my neck. It felt nice, but… _off._ He smelled so sweet; of rosemary. He wound his free arm around my lower back, forcing me closer. I feel strange. He brushes his cheek against mine, kissing my neck. I shudder. This is so wrong, but it feels so good. He shifts our weight and leans us against a tree; he was tracing his hand over my hip. I let out a light moan. He pushed himself closer against me; pushing me against the tree.

"Feel not afraid. This won't hurt at all." He says in a calming purr-like voice. I trust him. He won't hurt me, he'll never hurt me. I loosen my body and I wrap my arms around his neck. I stand on my tip-toes and start kissing him. When he kisses back, I feel hot, and sweaty. He licks and sucks on my lips. This is so wonderful. He strokes my back with his hands. He moves them lower… lower. He pulls me off my feet and lowers me to the ground. He kisses down my neck again, stroking my sides. I moan softly.

I heard something move in the grass; I don't care, as long as I'm with him. The rustling got louder; I heard running steps.

"Get off her!" I heard the female voice command. Then a staff hit him and he flew off. I was out of my daze; It was Luna! How'd she…? Oh, right! She was a warper too! She was really skilled wielding that staff. Fable didn't stand a chance.

"Sicko!" Luna yelled at him. She was done beating him up for now, and she walked toward me. She held out her hand to help me up. I took her hand and hoisted myself up.

"Aren't you a little young to be making out with someone you barely met?" She asked me. I blushed and looked away. Fable started to move again. Luna noticed too. She stuck her staff down my shirt and carried me away like a hobo bindle over her shoulder.

"I can walk you know!" I protest. She sighs.

"You're not even smart enough to use common sense, Dearie. How do you expect me to trust you to control yourself?" She said plainly.

"Hmph." I said as I crossed my arms. Luna stopped walking, I looked around to see Fable standing there. He was so handsome.

"How could you not love me?" He demanded of her. She sighed a sweet sigh.

"How could I have been so blind, Fable? You are perfection's best…" She started then she scoffed, "Yeah right, You can't make me fall for you because I make other's fall for me. I'm in love with someone else, anyway." She said proudly. Oh, yeah. Richie! Didn't I used to have someone like that? Luna started to walk away from him, and he stared at her when she walked past him.

She turned her head so she could talk to me, "Fred's looking for you, y'know. I won't tell him what happened, 'kay?" Fred…

"Luna, I can't remember him well. Will you tell me about him? Fred, I mean." I asked her shyly.

"I thought you'd never ask." She smiled.


	6. Chapter 6

Well. This is Awkward. I stare at her blankly as she walks past our group.

"It's nice to have met you all, But I have somewhere I need to be right now." She said with a smile, "Richie?"

"Hm?" he put away the gadget he was playing with and turned to face her.

"Could you explain to them what's going on while I'm gone?" She asked, "I left notes for you outlining the basics of what they need to know."

"Uh. Alright, Lu-Bear." He said a little confusedly. She picked up an old book and snapped her fingers. Just like that she was gone.

"Whoa…." Jodi said, "She's an Expert!" The guy called Richie stood up and shuffled through a stack of files piled up on, what looked like a bar counter. While he was looking for the notes Luna had mentioned, a small blue orb flew up. It started to spin and flakes of it started to fly off of it. It gained a form, it was a human?

"Hello. Would you like a smoothie?" Said the blue guy he was cleaning a beer mug. Richie sighed.

"No, Silver Program. I just need to find these guys the notes Luna wrote up for me."

The Silver Program sighed a virtual sigh, "Fine. Ignore my attempts at being nice. They're over there." Silver pointed over to a desk. By this point, I was the only one still entranced. Everyone else had started to wander around.

"Wow! Is this a real Chem lab?!" I heard Sam say excitedly.

"Please don't touch anything!" Richie was stern, "Luna will have a cow if you guys make a mess." He was shifting through more piles of notes. He was mumbling something that sounded suspiciously like "rotten kids" and "she never even said what we're having for dinner". This guy is hysterical! Wow. Actually, now that I'm looking around, this place is really amazing. There's computers, labs, experiments, and even a trophy case. Trophies for what? I walked over to see what awards these geeks have won. Whoa! There's ribbons for science, literature, mathematics, they've won so many awards for their minds alone. What really caught me off-guard was a trophy engraved to Luna.

It said:

'Luna Summers

Star Running back

Fastest Running record

2009-2010'

Whoa! She was a football star! I looked at the photos and other trophies she's won. I was lost in thought when Richie came behind me and spoke.

"Cool, huh?" I jumped. Richie was looking at the awards with me. Remembering.

"Yeah. I guess." I replied. I wasn't too sure about this guy. He was holding a stack of files in his arms. Poor guy.

"She won an awful lot of awards for her inventions, elixirs, and potions. She was a really good player too." Papers were falling from the folders as he moved past. I heard an explosion! I heard Sam shriek too.

"I thought I told you NOT to touch that!" Richie scolded Sam. Sam was holding a beaker and a flask. Richie was waving his fist and shouting angrily. He pushed Sam aside and started mixing other chemicals into the container, which held the explosion. After he was done the concoction had stopped bubbling and vapor rose out.

"Don't. Touch. My. Lab. Equipment." Richie pointed to Sam. Vailie was getting pissed. She stepped up to Richie.

"Shut up!" she practically shoved her finger up his nose. He swiped her hand away, "Well tell Sam not to mess with stuff he's not familiar with!" With that he turned away and picked up the files he dropped on the floor. Wow, he's a grouch. Val was comforting Sam; I was going to wander around to see what the others were doing.

"Hey Jodi!" I called as I saw her reading a really big book. She poked her head up from its ancient pages.

"Hi Fred." She replied quickly. I guess she was really absorbed in what she was reading.

"Whatcha readin' there?" I asked. She sighed.

"It's a spell book. There's a lot of helpful spells that we could use." She said politely and resumed her reading. Feh. Women.

There're a lot of books here. Geeks and Nerds read too much. I hear Freddi talking to something.

"Aren't you so cute? Jes chu are!" what in the--? I peek around a corner and see her holding a baby fox. She's just cuddling and smothering the poor thing. I come up behind her and tap her shoulder.

"Don't you think it needs air?" I said jokingly. She jumps and squeals.

"Goodness Fred! Don't scare me like that!" She glares at me.

"Why in the heck are you smothering that poor thing anyway? Here lemme see it." I grabbed the little critter from her grasp, and no sooner had I done that it had bitten me.

"OW!" I yelled. I let it go and it ran off, "You little creep! Get back here!" I chased after it. It was really fast, I almost couldn't keep up. My feet didn't keep up with the rest of my body and I fell on the floor and I saw the critter run behind Richie. Aw, Crap.

"Okay, why are you chasing Kit?" he asked sternly. I was at a lost for words trying to make up an excuse. His attention was shifted when a familiar voice crackled in on a walkie-talkie Richie had on his hip pocket.

"Luna? Where are you?" He asked hurriedly. I heard static before her voice chimed back.

"I'm in the False Realms, dear. Charlie got into a bit of trouble, so I came to help her out." Did she say Charlie??

"The False Realms?! What's she doing there? Is she stupid or something?" Luna said 'Charlie', right?

"Yeah, she had a bit of a mental lapse, but it's okay, Dear." She's with Charlie?

"Okay, if you're sure you got everything under control. Um, honey wh—"

"Chicken fried rice." She said cheerily. Okay, she's with Charlie, Charlie is with her, She's in a place called 'False Realms'. She's within my reach…

"Fred!? What're you doing?!" Richie hollers. I have The Book. I'm going solo. I run down the corridor, I flip the pages, I scan the World Index.

"Fred?!" Joe calls.

Found it. False Realms.

"Are you stupid!?" Sam calls after me

I touch the text and a warp hole opens in front of me. I run and jump into it and I warp to where she is…


End file.
